An Eternity
by Two Star-Cross'd Lovers
Summary: The sequel to Changes.Bella has been changed, Edward is distancing himself. Other vampires are showing up. What about the wedding? Or the Volturi? And what about those other vampires?Strange things start happening. Can everyone keep up?
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, the characters, or anything.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone!! I assume you've been waiting for this sequel. Well, it's going to take awhile for it to be finished, as I'm working on my final week of school with exams and what-not. Be patient, please. And, I think I have a good outlined plot for this, but it may change. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

The pain was nothing like anything I had ever felt before. It started at my shoulders and slowly pulsed throughout my entire body. Fire burned in my veins, sickness welled in my stomach. I was dying, that much I knew. All I wanted was for the fire to be put to a stop, for this death to be quick and allow me eternal peace. That was all I had pleaded for. I don't know how long I laid there, burning and slowly dying, but it felt like an eternity.

And just like that, the fire was put to a stop. It dulled and then disappeared. A stillness was heavy in the air of the room I was in. A peaceful feeling washed over me. So this was death. It wasn't so horrible. Then my mind flashed to one thing that was enough to make eternity alone an endless torture.

Edward.

What had happened?! Jake had killed me, that much I knew. But, I heard Edward and Carlisle talking in the forest. I heard Edward and Alice talking occasionally throughout my death, but I was too submerged in pain to distinguish between what they were saying. To me, it was a bunch of gibberish I would never comprehend, as I lay dying.

A new feeling came over me then.

Anger.

They didn't save me?! They didn't stop the pain that was slowly taking away my life, making it nearly impossible to breathe, and allowing my heart to just stop beating like that? Edward had promised to always be there to keep me safe. Yet, I knew I had heard his angelic voice speaking around me as the pain grew more intense. Why hadn't he stopped it when I cried out? Why hadn't he saved me?

And Alice! Why hadn't she stopped the pain if she heard me? Why didn't they care?

What about Carlisle? He was at my side throughout the process, which I still was yet to find out what really happened.

I was alone, again.

Fear overtook my body then and I lay there, eyes closed and body perfectly still. They had left again. That was the only conclusion I could reach right now. That was why they hadn't saved me. I was beyond repair and they didn't bother. I couldn't blame them, as it was only the full truth to be finally coming out. I couldn't blame them, because I knew that they didn't want to leave, but would have to. They would be blamed for my death and that wasn't fair. I was then somewhat soothed by this thought.

How could I be feeling such things if I was dead? How could any of this be happening, if I was dead?

More questions continued to flood into my mind and bog down my thoughts. I didn't know what to make of this, but I was going to find out.

With an apprehensive deep breath and oddly slow movements, I opened my eyes and turned my head side-to-side. The sight which I took in was unbelievable! It was like my vision had been improved immensely and everything was so much sharper and clearer than it had ever been. And then I saw something I never wanted to see again.

Edward was sitting in the corner, hunched over in a chair with head in his hands. It sounded like he was crying, but that wasn't possible. He was letting out dry sobs on occasion and this sound would always haunt me at my darkest times.

He must have known that I was looking at him, because then he looked up at me cautiously and we just stared at each other. No words were exchanged, but none were really necessary. There was a look in his eyes which startled me. He seemed to be surpressing something, all the while holding my gaze with ease.

"Edward?" I breathed, relieved to hear the sound of my own voice. I realized that I must not be dead. They had changed me.

**-------------------------------**

**Sorry it's short, everyone. I just wanted to get it posted. I'll be trying to get at least a chapter a day now.. Thanks!**


	2. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight..**

**Author's Note: I have nothing to do, so I'm going to keep writing chapters today. I hope to get at least 2-3 more up today. But, no guarantees.. **

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

The way Edward said nothing told me that he was feeling a pang of regret. I didn't know exactly what that regret was for, but it could be a number of things. Did he really regret changing me? Or did he regret the pain I went through?

I didn't like the thought of either.

"Edward?" I asked again, this time rather quieter. Everything ached on me. It was barely there, but still a dull ache behind my eyes, ears, and everywhere else. I assumed that was due to the fact that my senses had only intensified.

This time, Edward met my gaze with a bit more of a different look on his face. He still hadn't spoken a word and something inside of me was pleading to hear his angelic voice It had become like a drug to me over the months.

"Edward.. Say something. Please," I whispered, knowing he would hear me clearly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella.." It was a simple sentence, barely audible but full of emotion.

Bang. Just like that, everything went back do being disconnected from my body. That hole in my chest was reopening as I spoke in a trembling voice.

"Edward. Please. Don't regret it." I was pleading with him, just as I had the day he left so long ago.

"Bella, I've damned you to an eternity of Hell on Earth. I've taken away your life, your soul. Everything. I am a monster.." I couldn't bear to see that look in his eyes any longer It was going to kill me if I didn't look away.

But, had I looked away, he would think I was lying. It was a thin line to walk.

"You. Are. My. Life. As long as I can be with you, I'm going to be okay. I love you. Please, don't feel this way. I'm glad you changed me. I can be with you now, Edward. Forever." The words were hollow in my ears, despite the fact that I was able to hear even the mice walk in the house, if there were any.

Something flickered into his eyes and a sigh escaped my lips, though I had tried to hold it back. He didn't say anything for the longest time, still believing that he was a monster. I gave up on trying to convince him otherwise. I was too tired right now.

**E. POV**

How could I have done something like this? Bella was damned to an eternity of nothing and it was at my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish to keep her for myself, then this would have never happened. It was entirely my fault and now there was no turning back.

I continued to watch her, sympathy and appology in my eyes and voice, when I did speak.

"Bella, you should rest. You won't sleep, but please relax for awhile. I'll be here, don't worry. But, first I need to go speak with Carlisle and Alice. I love you," And with those words hanging in the air, I walked out of the room and closed the door securely behind me.

Alice was the one to greet me as I turned to face the staircase. I just needed a way out. I hated lying to Bella, but I was going to talk to Alice and Carlisle. Eventually, that is. I had no intention of going back in there to face what I had so cleverly destroyed in a matter of days and a choice of pure selfishness.

Would I never learn my lesson?

Or, would I learn when everyone around me had been hurt?

I had already hurt Bella once, and I didn't plan to do it again. But, this seemed to be heading in that direction already. It was spiralling out of control and there was no way I could stop it. Could I?

"Alice..." I said carefully, giving a short nod of recognition towards my sister.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"..Going downstairs. Why?" I acted as if I didn't know what she was talking about, but I knew better.

"You're just going to leave Bella in there, wondering what she has done to turn you away?!" I hadn't ever seen Alice so angry before, and I certainly never wanted to see it again.

"I'm not leaving her to wonder, Alice! I'm going to speak with Carlisle." I snapped in return, an edge in my voice that even I didn't like.

"Edward. She's scared. I had a vision.. If you keep distancing yourself from her, she's going to end up right back where she was the day you left. Or, there's the possibility thta she'll just leave." Her voice broke at the end. I knew she was only trying to do what was best for us, but I still didn't like the fact that Alice was looking in on the possible future. However, most of all, I didn't like the fact that she was right. Completely.

"I know, Alice. I'm just worried. What have I done? I've ruined her life. I've taken away her chances of ever being 'normal'. I've destroyed her."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Do you **honestly** believe that you've destroyed her life by giving her what she's always wanted? By giving her the ability to be with you? Do you honestly believe that with all of your being?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Instead, I turned and headed down the hallway and towards the stairs. Once downstairs, I bolted for the door and was outside before anyone could even begin to wonder, let alone catch me.


	3. Keep Me Safe

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Sadly.**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter made Edward seem like a complete jerk, but try and see it from his view. And, please avoid hate reviews. I'm sorry if you don't like the way he was acting, but it's how he would.**

**Afterall, he truly believes that he ruined Bella's life.. HE believes he's a monster and now, his actions are showing it, so he thinks.. **

**Please bear with me.**

**Thanks.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

**B. POV**

Hours seemed to pass slowly, the air around me hanging still. Edward's final words tore through me and hung in the air for an eternity. I don't know how long I sat there, knees tucked into my chest and hugging myself until I heard the door open.

I didn't even look up. To be honest, I didn't care who was here. I did, however, want them to go away. I wanted to be alone with my dry sobbing and left to my thoughts. I wouldn't get any privacy in this house, I knew.

I wasn't going to get over this very easily and that was probably why Alice soon sat at my side.

"Bella," she started slowly, carefully as if treading on the thinnest iced river.

"I don't want to talk," I croaked before attempting to turn away from her.

Instead of giving me space, Alice grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. A look of pure worry and sympathy coated her pixie features,"I'm sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice."

"I'm sorry that my brother is being the way he is, Bella. I know he only means well. Please, don't look at me like that. I can't bear seeing you upset any more than he can. Just be patient. He'll come around. He's struggling with the fact that he almost lost you. He's worried that you're going to hate him for this decision."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have saved me if he was so worried," I spat without thinking. That hurt Alice, I know, because she winced visibly and I sighed,"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just upset. I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"It is for him. It is for all of us. We haven't had a new addition to the family since Jasper came and it's going to be hard on everyone. But we all love you, Bella, and that's why it's going to be okay. Edward will come around. Everyone else is downstairs, waiting for you to come. We're not pressuring you to come there just yet, though." I realized that Alice was adding the last part rather hastily.

Why didn't they want me downstairs right away?

**A. POV**

It had slipped. Everyone **was** downstairs, but they didn't expect Bella to be coming down anytime soon. And, I had just told her that we were all waiting. If she came down, she would see that Edward was still gone and that everyone was worried about where he was. No one had heard from him for almost three hours.

"Bella, you need more rest. Just stay here and everyone can wait to see you. They won't mind," It was a mistake for a cover, because I knew that she would insist on seeing everyone. I hated making up lies. I hated making false attempts. I hated having to cover for Edward.

"I'll just go see everyone," Bella was smiling now and seemed to have lifted in spirits only slightly,"Maybe it will do me some good to see everyone, anyways."

"Uh..Bella, you should rest, really.." I gave a nervous chuckle at the end of my statement and watched curiosity and worry cross over her features.

"Alice, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'm just looking out for you." At least the second part was true. I was looking out for her in more ways than one.

"I'll rest later. I want to see how everyone is."

Before I could stop her, she slowly stood up and crossed the room towards the door. I noticed that she didn't stumble and seemed to be a bit more graceful, but the door was only 5 steps away. That didn't prove anything. I also noticed that her appearance had enhanced, but only slightly. Darker eyes, darker hair, paler complextion and a stronger structure. Other than that, she appeared to be the same Bella, only different.

If that made any sense at all.

"Bella, I really don't think that's such a good idea," I was pleading with her now.

Bella didn't reply before she was out the door, down the hallway, and standing at the staircase. I had heard her stumble only once. Some things just never changed. Quickly, I followed behind her and drew in a deep breath to say the words which would crush her.

I didn't get them out before she was downstairs. And, from the livingroom, I heard her gasp and ask two words.

"Where's Edward?"


	4. Impatiently Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you! That is what keeps me posting.. That, and a strong sense of boredom and writing needs.. Haha.**

**This chapter is going to end up being pretty short or very crappy. I'm sorry for that, everyone. I'll try to get them better.. Just know that I'm writing through my tears half of the time, as stress is pretty high right now, as is worry and hurt. I'm trying, though. Praying helps, too. So, please, everyone, be patient with me.**

**I am so sorry this took so long, everyone. Things got really really out of hand. I am so so sorry! I tried to do my best on this chapter.. I hope it's good!**

**Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**B. POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice stop dead in her tracks and hang her head. So, this is why she didn't want me to come downstairs. Edward was gone.

"W-where'd he go?" I stammered as my voice break and the dry sobs threatened to start again.

I felt a gentle, cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to face the kind eyes of Esme. Like any good mother, she slowly wrapped her arms around me in a hug that would crush any human.

"Why did he leave?" I asked upon pulling away from the warm embrace of my new 'mother'.

"He has a lot to think about, Bella," Emmett was speaking and I turned to face everyone else, even Rosalie.

"But.. But.. What did I do? I haven't been awake any longer than a few hours..." I trailed off slowly.

"Bella.. It's not you. Edward is just hurting. He's afraid that you're going to blame all of this on him. It's going to be okay, though." Alice was speaking at my side, a weak smile on her face.

"I... don't understand," I tested their words in my mind but they made no sense to me. Why was Edward afraid I would reject him? He knew how much I loved him. He kenw that he was my world. Didn't he?

If he didn't, I would have to make sure he found out somehow. That was going to be difficult.

Pushing those thoughts away, I listened for Alice's answer.

"Bella. Please, try and understand. He thinks he's a monster. He was at your side throughout the entire changing process. He heard your cries, heard you scream, and witnessed it first hand. He saw the pain you went through. And, now he really believes he's more of a monster for letting you go through that. He's afraid that since you went through the pain and he was the one who gave it to you, that you're going to hold him at blame for all of it. He thinks, for some reason, that you're going to stop loving him. I don't know exactly, but that's what I understand from all of this," After finishing, Alice took a deep and exasperated breath, though it was unnecessary.

Never once, throughout her entire speech, did I look away from Alice. When she had finished, I opened my mouth to say something but she held up a hand in silence. Moments later, her face went blank and it was apparent that she was having a vision.

As Alice was having the vision, Carlisle and Esme both pulled me aside for a moment.

"Bella," Carlisle began,"I know you probably haven't thought much about this lately, but you need to be aware that you could have a power. If anything out of the ordinary begins to happen, then please let us know. The sooner we find out what power you may possess, the better and easier it will be to use it."

I couldn't help but to feel a sudden part of me becoming anxious at the thought of holding powers, or a power. The thought was wonderful, never like I had imagined it to be in full truth. But the happiness was short lived, for my thoughts soon traced back to the fact that Edward was gone.

And no one knew when he was coming back.

As I turned to move back into the livingroom, I caught sight of Alice's beaming features. Confusion soon came clear onto my face as I tilted my head to the side only slightly, most likely resembling a curious dog.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I had a vision, Bella.. A good vision. Edward is coming back soon. I don't know when, but soon. I don't know where he has been, but that doesn't matter. He will come back, so you have nothing to worry about," That was it? That was the thing she was so happy about?

I didn't find the thought comforting at all. If he was back, that only meant he would ignore me around the house. I couldn't handle that.

Could I?

I didn't have time to finish my thoughts before I heard the front door swing open and light footsteps treading into the livingroom. Having my back to the door, I knew who it was anyways. Everyone's gaze darted to the door simultaneously and they all seemed overjoyed.

Everyone but myself.

Turning around to face Edward, I gave a weak attempt at a smile but he merely watched me in return, his expression unreadable.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know everyone was expecting this to be an update, and I'm sorry it's not.. I am working on getting the chapters typed as we speak, but... I'm having a bit of writer's block. I am sorry to all of you who are patiently waiting.. Please know that your patience is much appreciated and I thank you so much for all of your reviews.**

**I am currently working on my next chapter, though I don't know if it is going to work.. If anyone has any suggestoins at all, feel free to message me or simply review and tell me your ideas.. Thank you so much, everyone!**

**Please, don't give up on me yet!**

**-Erin Rene**


	6. Together Forever

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**Author's Note: I've been going back through my reviews and noticed that people are commenting on how short my chapters are. I'm trying to make them longer, everyone. I'll try and keep that up, but there is no guarantee. However, now that it's summer for me, I can spend awhile writing! )**

**Once again, I appologize for the slowness of my posts.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

Our eyes met and for the briefest moment, all felt right. That moment was soon gone, however, when Edward looked away and began talking with Alice. I couldn't hide my hurt any longer. Had I still be human, I would have burst into tears then.

It wasn't that I felt I needed Edward's attention all the time. It was the fact that he just brushed me aside the moment he got back. He didn't want me anymore. I could feel the whole re-opening as I stood there, limp.

Something was holding me up, but I don't know what. Before I knew it, I was unable to stand this any longer. I turned and hurried up the stairs with such a pace I didn't think it was possible. The door closed behind me swiftly and I found myself in the room I had woken up in only hours before. Hours seemed to be years now.

Why was he so different now? I understood Alice's logic for it, but I didn't understand it as fully as I should have. I didn't have much time alone to gather my thoughts before someone was knocking on the door. It was then that I took notice to my composure; collapsed on the bed and hugging a pillow tightly. It was rather pathetic, but it helped me to feel better, in a way.

"C-come in," I stammered out, my voice smothered due to the pressure of the pillow, which well muffled my dry sobs. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to come bursting through the door, telling me that everything was okay and he wouldn't leave anymore. That was the one thing I hoped to have, though I didn't figure he would be the one knocking.

That was why my now-dead heart nearly lept out of my chest when I looked up to see Edward standing there. A quiet gasp came from my lips before I sat up and tossed the pillow aside, with more force than necessary mind you.

"H-hi.." Was the only word I could get out through my shock-stricken features and the bubble which had formed and blocked my means of speaking.

Within moments and in one fluid movement, Edward was at my side, seated on the bed and facing me.

"Bella," he started before reaching for my hand and lacing our fingers together,"I've really messed up. I'm so sorry for abandoning you, again, when you needed me most. I'm just so afraid.. So worried. I didn't want you to go through this, ever. I didn't want it to happen the way it did. I'm so sory for everything. I love you."

Had I still been human, crystaline tears would have been falling down my unnaturally paled cheeks as I stared at him. For a moment, I looked down at the engagement ring I still wore, though it seemed that was so long ago. So long ago that he had proposed to me, though I knew it wasn't.

"I love you, too, Edward. More than anything. Please, don't regret changing me. It's one of the best things that has happened to me. We can be together now, forever.." My voice trailed off and broke at the end, breaking with emotion that had already clouded my eyes.

"Forever," I heard Edward echo before he hugged me to his chest and I allowed myself to melt into the tenderness of his embrace.

**E. POV**

While I had been standing in the livingroom upon arriving back home, everyone had taken the opportunity to shout things at me through their thoughts. Most of the things they had 'said' weren't the most pleasant.

However, it was the site of Bella and the words of Alice that had caused me to realize the errors I had so easily made. So far, I had done quite a good and thourough job of condeming myself to Hell. The minute I had seen her rush upstairs, looking as broken as ever, something inside of me had changed. I had to make things better, or take the risk of losing her forever.

Quickly, before I could be scolded any more than I already had been, I rushed upstairs and followed Bella, knocking on the door moments after she had entered the sanctuary of her room. Even as I was leaving, I could still hear Carlisle's thoughts.

_Poor girl. She has gone through so much in her life. And now she has to deal with being a new vampire. Now she has to go through never seeing her family again. I don't want to break that news to her until she's gotten through this. We all will have to move, think things through, and fake her own death thouroughly._

I hated those thoughts, true as they may be. Bella deserved to live every ounce of her life as humanely as she could, but I was too selfish to allow that to happen. I was thinking only of my future, rather than her's, when I allowed the changing process to take place. But, I was also giving her what she had wanted.

Gathering her into my arms the moment she had told me she loved me, I realized that everything would be okay. We would get through this, just as we had gotten through everything else that stood in our way. Together.

We would be married soon enough, living together, and somewhere rather than Forks. Everything was going to be perfect.

I thought.


	7. I'll Dream Of You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.. Wouldn't mind owning Edward, though. ; )**

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, who has put up with me through my horrible times.. Haha. I'm good now and hoping to get some more chapters in for the night. I'm running low on energy, but will probably have a few sodas and some energy drinks. I should be okay then.**

**I'm sorry if my writing skills aren't very well right now. I've not been writing for awhile and it's a bit rusty.**  
**Any suggestions for what you would like to happen are welcome, by the way.. ****  
Thank you.**

**-------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter Six**

There. Everything was perfect.

I was safely wrapped in Edward's arms, soon-to-be married, a newly changed vampire.. Everything had finally turned to what I wanted it to be.

Until I had a thought.

"Edward?" I asked after awhile, pulling away from my love's embrace and looking up into his topaz eyes.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What about... Well, my family? Charlie and Renee.. What am I going to do about them? And what about the treaty?" I was in such a frenzy that I had not considered all of this. Why didn't any of this occur to me until now, when I was finally feeling peaceful? That seemed hardly fair.

Edward pressed an icy cold finger to my lips in a careful way of silencing me.

"Bella, do not worry about things like that. Carlisle is already working on everything. It'll be okay," Even as he spoke, I knew that everything was going to work. I had my future and that was all I needed. Enough for forever. I still felt the need to have some responsibility for this.

"But.. Won't they need me to do anything? Or, .. Or.. " I trailed off, uncertain of myself suddenly.

"Bella, they have it under control. Don't worry about anything," Edward's soothing voice was enough to take away my deepest fears.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know," It was a weak finish.

"It's okay, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**E. POV**

It killed me to see Bella worrying like this. An angel shouldn't worry about anything. This was entirely my fault, though I would never tell Bella that. I didn't want her to have even **more** worry inside of her. That wasn't fair, especially with her finally being changed today.

I decided that I would have to talk to Carlisle about all of this. I would do that, just as soon as I was done being with my angel.

"Bella, you can relax now. Rest. It's all over," I whispered softly, pressing my lips to the top of her head in an attempt to bring a certain peace over her. She needed to take it easy, relax and rest until she was fully recovered. She had just went through the most dramatic change anyone could ever go through. And, now she was worrying about everyone else.

"Okay, Edward. I love you," I think the only reason she agreed was because she just wanted to rest, though she was unable to sleep. Laying back, I kept both arms around her and held her contentedly to my chest. The silence between us was enough to drive one to insanity, but I was fine the way it was. Bella was happy. I was happy. Things couldn't be better.

It was then that I allowed my thoughts to drift freely, only to have a 'daydream' begin to play in my mind's eye.

_Candles were lit alongside the aisle. People filed into the church, seating themselves in the pews, which were decorated in flowers of white and a topaz color. A small arch had been constructed, painted white, and stood at the opening of the aisle, which was covered in flower petals of all hues. At the front of the aisle stood a preacher, myself next to him. Music began and everyone in the pews immediately rose to their feet._

_Alice and Jasper stepped into the aisle, clearly being part of the wedding. Alice's dress was a topaz/bronze color which fell to the floor in ruffles, the top part being strapless. As the two made their way down, I could see Rosalie and Emmett begin to make their way up the aisle behind them. Rose's dress matched Alice's, though there were a few adjustments but they were insignificant. One final couple followed behind Emmett and Rose, and then everyone's eyes were on the doors of the church, where the bride would enter with her 'father'._

_The music had begun and soon enough, Bella stepped into the aisle, Carlisle at her side with her hand on his elbow. My angel looked absolutely beautiful, though she always had in my eyes. A white wedding dress was something I had never thought to picture her in, though we had long since been engaged. Through the viiel covering her brown eyes from view, I could still make out her features, even from my distance. Minutes seemed like hours until my angel was safely at my side, having already been 'given away' by Carlisle. _

_Staring at my soon-to-be wife, I could only feel happiness radiating off of me in waves. I knew part of this was due to Jasper being only a few feet behind me, but I didn't mind one bit. At this distance from Bella, I could see that if she could cry, she would have been. The thought no longer bothered me that she had been changed. All that mattered was we were together and being married. _

_Repeating those sacred words which I only say to one woman, I stared down into Bella's eyes. The minute she began speaking, following exactly what the preacher said, I felt as if my dead heart was about to leap out of my chest._

_"With the power in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_I never thought those words would come. They were what made the entire ceremony complete. It was official._

_Not giving this another thought, I leaned down and Bella's lips met my own halfway._

And just as quickly as the daydream came, it was gone. I wasn'd disappointed, though. The thoughts had left me with a feeling of content and happiness. Sighing softly, almost inaudibly, I relaxed even more, my arms still around my love.


	8. Deer?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Before I say anything, I want to give a small dedication.**

**Thank you, my awesome friend Keli for inspiring me to keep writing. You're freaking awesome! ) And, you need to read New Moon.. Or I will kick your butt.. That way I can attack you with my questions and my theories. Mk? Mk. Thank you.. **  
**Moving on... **

**I am so sorry the last chapter was somewhat, blugh. I needed some fluff to fill in between things and, this chapter isn't much better. I'm trying to fastforward a bit, and it's not working so great. So, please, bear with me as you have the past week or so.**

**Thank you. **

**----------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter Seven**  
**E.POV**

The days following Bella's transformation were uneventful. I had talked to Carlisle about the many things which we had to do soon enough; teach her to hunt, move, fake her death, and begin planning the wedding (on Bella's time of course.)  
It seemed we would be quite busy for awhile.

Finally, on the third day ofter her transformation, I knew it was time to teach her to hunt. However, this wasn't something I had been looking forward to. Secretly, I hoped that someone would come with me and help, but I knew better. Bella was going to learn to hunt and I would be the one to teach her. A part of me, though it didn't run very deep, was glad to be teaching her this, as we would finally get some time to ourselves and away from the house.

Everyone had continued to bombard Bella with questions and I could tell she was beginning to become rather frenzied from it, as many of them revolved around her having a power. I knew that was very likely, but wouldn't press the matter. It would come when the time was right.

When Bella came into our bedroom one afternoon, I knew right away it was time to take her out. Time to hunt.  
Her eyes were entirely black, too dark for my liking. Too dark for an angel.

"Bella, I think we should teach you to hunt now," I was speaking while standing up to move to the door.  
For the strangest reason, Bella's entire face lit up at that simple, gruesome statement.

"Then let's go." So eager for this. I couldn't believe it when she bounded past me, a bit more gracefully than ever before.  
I was still baffled that she was looking forward to this as we made our way outside. Thankfully enough, there were woods surrounding my entire home and they stretched on for miles. Normally, I would have preferred running until I came across something worth hunting, but this was Bella's first time. And I knew from her 'human life' how she hated the speed of running. I decided against it and settled with a rather fast paced walk, Bella at my side.

"Edward," Bella's voice was strained, as if she were holding back something.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

In response, Bella drew in a deep breath and turned to face me,"What's that smell? It's awful."

Taking deep breaths, I caught onto what Bella was smelling. Humans. Probably hunters along the path we had chosen. This wasn't good. Then, I thought back to what she had said. _"It's awful."_

"Bella, that's human blood.." I stated cautiously, as not to scare her.

"It's disgusting," she replied after a moment, wrinkling her nose. I could only smile. Apparently her distaste for human blood had carried over. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

**B.POV**

Foul. Distasteful. Disgusting. Loathesome. There were so many words to describe the smell I could now taste in the back of my throat. It only escalated when Edward informed me that was human blood.

For a moment, I stared at my love, unblinkingly. Weren't vampires supposed to be attracted to human blood?

"Aren't .. we supposed to be attracted to humans?" I stammered out, still watching him with a confusion now in my eyes, which had taken on a blacker tone.

"We are, yes. But since you were so disgusted at blood.. before, then I'm assuming that is why this is happening," Edward's voice was soothing and I couldn't help but to give a small smile and look up at him. I knew, just by that, everything would be okay.

As Edward and I both turned off the path and began making our way through the brush and brambles, something new caught my senses.

This smell was so much different from human blood. It was sweet, somewhat bitter and calming. I felt the venom in my mouth begin to gather at the back of my throat. Thoughts of what that taste, that smell, would be like sliding down my throat began to swim in my head. Suddenly nothing else made sense. Nothing seemed to matter except that I wanted what that smell was.

"E-Edward.. W-what is th-that smell?" I stammered out, turning to face my fiancee, who was seeming to be in a similar state as myself.

hen he turned to me, his response was simple.

"Deer."


	9. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry everyone who thought this was an update. I'm working on my stories right now, An Eternity and The Other Side. I've considered making my oneshot, The Other Side, a full story of New Moon in Edward's POV. But, I need everyone's help.**

**Anyone who thinks I should make it a full story, either comment or message me and let me know. I've already had one or two people asking, but that's not enough. I'll need to have five to make it for sure. I've already started writing, though, just in case.. **

**Also, I'm currently making up my own story, though it is much like Twilight in some parts. I need your guys' help here, too. The story is in its outlining stage, as it is somewhat confusing even for myself. I need to know if you want me to post the outline and see what you all think.. If so, then please review on any of my stories and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thank you everyone. I promise to speed things up a bit for all of my stories after this is cleared up. Please, let me know. I need your opinions!!!!**


	10. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight/New Moon. Sadly. : (**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the shortness of last chapter. I had to get it posted before I left, because I wanted to keep you all updated. )**

**For some reason, FanFic keeps squishing my paragraphs together, even when I have them double spaced! -shakes fist- That's another reason for my slowness. I have to always fix it.. Urghh.**

**Thank you, all.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

**B.POV**

Deer. The smell was absolutely hypnotizing. I found myself swimming in it, mentally of course. I could still imagine the feeling of it filling my stomach, taking over my entire body.

Edward's soothing voice broke my trance,"Bella. You need to calm down until we get there. Control it," He whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath. That didn't help, for the smell only filled my mind and hazed out all sense of control. I couldn't do this. I was ready to give up when Edward's voice was next to my ear again.

"Don't breathe," He suggested,"Until it's in your sight, don't breathe. Then let instinct take over," He whispered. Kissing my cheek lightly, he snapped my trance. I could do this. I could do this. I would keep telling myself that until ----

I didn't finish that thought because at that moment, a deer stepped into the clearing ahead of us. Edward whispered once again to follow my instincts before I blocked everything out of my mind. All I focused on was that deer, yards ahead of me, and smelling so appetizing. I was suddenly starving.

Instinct kicked in and I don't know what came over me, but I began running at full speed towards the deer. The helpless animal looked up at me then and its eyes grew wide before it turned to run into the forest. I easily caught it, jumping onto its back and sinking my teeth into the neck as it broke. Beneath me, the deer collapsed onto the forest floor and I drained it quickly.

When I stood up, I realized I was no longer thirsty and turned to Edward, who had taken a deer nearby and drained it as well. Looking at me, he gave my favorite crooked smile and I gave a fake one in reply.

I had just killed a helpless animal. What kind of monster was I? I stared blankly at the deer's carcass as it lie lifeless at my feet.

"What have I done?" I whispered, staggering back from the deer and stumbling into Edward's waiting arms. I must have looked faint ro something because he was able to catch me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked softly, smoothing back my hair as we both sank onto the forest floor.

"N-no," I stammered out before looking at my love.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I just attacked that animal. I killed it," I whispered, shaking my head back and forth in denial,"I am a monster."

"Bella, you need to survive somehow. You are not a monster. Angels can't be monsters," Leave it to Edward to always make me feel better. I gave a small, timid smile in return and nodded softly.

"Okay, Edward," I mummured though I didn't believe my own words. I didn't think this was okay, but he had a point. We had to survive somehow.

--------------Later That Day-----------------

Alice must have seen that we were almost home, because the minute I got to Edward's, she came bounding out and nearly tackled me onto the ground with excitement.

"BELLA, WE HAVE TO START PLANNING THE WEDDING!!" She shrieked as I toppled over. She ignored the glare Edward sent her, though.

"Um, okay?" I looked at her and then chuckled. She would be the perfect person, err vampire, to help me with the wedding. Infact, she was the only one who would help me I figured.

With the exclusion of Edward.

"Bella, we need to talk about the wedding, too," Edward's voice jolted me back to reality and I smiled up at him, nodding.

When I stood up, Alice giggled and scurried off inside, leaving me outside with Edward.

"Then let's go talk," I replied.


	11. Talks, Worries, and Fears

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to keep trying to update each of my stories tonight. Please forgive me since this took so long. As I said in my Author's Note for All The Little Pieces, things have been getting kind of out of hand for me, so I'm trying to get back on schedule.**

**Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

On the way into the house, I was slightly nervous about speaking with Edward for our wedding. It wasn't that it was awkward, but I was worried what he would say. My thoughts kept reverting back to a single question.

_What if he called it off?_

I had to have more faith in him than that. He had made a mistake once, he wouldn't do it again. Would he?

When all of us had arrived in the house, we took seats in the livingroom. I chose sitting next to Edward, but he soon pulled me into his lap. I knew it would go fine at that moment. He wasn't distancing himself, at least.

Everyone except Edward, Alice and myself had taken the liberty of going hunting. For that, I was thankful because it allowed us time to speak about this privately without everyone's oppositions and suggestions.

Alice was the one to speak up first.

"Okay. We need to start planning your guys' wedding! Just because we have forever to do it, doesn't mean you should wait that long!" She laughed and I cringed.

"Fine, Alice. Let's start planning," Edward's voice startled me and I looked at him, jumping slightly but still smiling.

"We'll need to go shopping after we find what colors you want, when it is, and where it is," Alice was already writing some things down in a notebook.

"What main colors?" She continued.

"Topaz," I added.

"White," Edward spoke.

Alice, having a hayday with this, immediately began writing.

And so it continued. Alice asked questions, we would answer or talk about them first. All in all, it took nearly three hours before we had finally worked out most of the details. We hadn't decided who we would invite, but that could wait awhile. We had, however, found out what colors, when it was, where it was, and anything else Alice could think to ask. She had even worked it down to how many roses, petals, and chairs we should need. I was amazed.

The wedding was in October. **(A/N: It's June.)** The colors were topaz and white. We were going to be married in a simple church somewhere near Canada, as that was where we had heard the family was moving.

When Alice had gone upstairs, the silence between Edward and I was nearly unbearable. I didn't know what to say, though. Thankfully, he spoke up.

"Bella, there are some other things we need to talk about as well," I jumped at the sincerity and nervousness in his voice. I didn't like where this was going.

"O-okay. T-then le-let's ta-talk.." I stammered out.

"We need to work out what we're going to do about your 'death'. Carlisle told me that this was something we needed to see your thoughts on. And, he's right, you know. Charlie and Renee can't know about us, Bella. It's the only way," His voice was distant and it caused those horrible memories of when he left to haunt my mind at that moment.

"I drown," I added after awhile of thought,"Tell them we went swimming and I jumped into the deeper part. I didn't surface and you started to look for me but never found my body. I never surfaced." It was hard, talking about my death and how I was supposed to fake it for Charlie and Renee. It was the only way, as Edward had put it earlier.

"We'll have to work out a lot more details than that, love, but that's good enough for now," Edward's voice wasn't so distant anymore, but it was faintly there.

"Okay," was all I said before curling up against his chest as he wrapped both arms around me.

Silence engulfed the two of us.

That silence ended when Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme all came running into the house. The looks on their faces were that of worry, horror, and anger.


	12. IMPORTANT AN!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone.. I am so sorry I have not updated ANYTHING. I've been lazy, yes, and I'm stuck with things that should happen. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! IF YOU WANT THE STORIES CONTINUED.**

**Yes, I'm a bit panicky now, 'cause I don't know if you guys want me to continue. I need feedback. I need to know.. Or, I'll just delete them and stop posting. Please, let me know. **

**Things have been crazy lately. My family came over for awhile and I had NO time on the computer, since the kids are very clingy. And, I wasn't able to do much without them constantly over my shoulder.. And, my next chapter for All The Little Pieces is going to be a bit... Mature for them. They're little, so that's why I'm saying that. **

**Anyways.. I just need some help. So, if you want me to continue the stories, you have to let me know.. **

**Thank you so much.. **

**-Erin Rene**


End file.
